


The Plan

by Maone



Series: Proposal [1]
Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Andre grows suddenly distant around Semir, in an attempt to help his depressed partner, Tom confronts Andre.





	The Plan

"You know, I wanted to ask you, how serious is your relationship with Semir?"

Andre turned to Tom with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He asked mildly taken aback.

"Your relationship with Semir, it's pretty obvious he's taking it as seriously as anyone could, but what about you?" Tom's words carried no possible joke behind them, it sounded awfully a lot like he meant what he was asking. Couple years back Andre would have just ignored him or told him off, but they've grown to be friends and Tom was one of the most honest men Andre ever came across.

But that didn't make the question any easier to answer.

"We've been together for years, I think that speaks for itself." Andre finally said, Tom made a face that said that he wasn't satisfied with the answer and Andre wasn't really sure where he was trying to go with this sudden interrogation.

Tom adjusted his coat around him, it was cold outside and both men were waiting by the road for their subject of conversation to show up. They were investigating the area for possible witnesses of a murder that took place by the highway and Semir dropped them off while he headed to refuel the car.

They took the time to ask around the locals while he was away, but there were few and soon they had nothing to do, but to wait for the Turk to return. But Tom got tired of waiting rather quick and clearly found it the best time to question Andre about his and Semir's personal matters.

"You know," Tom said after a moment, "I've known you two long enough to actually like you, Semir a bit more, no offense." Andre smirked at that and Tom continued, "And as hard as it is to believe, I think you two actually make a decent pair."

"Well, thanks." Andre said.

"I know how Semir feels about you, he drills it into my head almost every day."

"Does he now? Well, no wonder half the station keeps eyeballing us." Andre snorted.

But Tom looked at him seriously.

"You sound bothered by it." He said.

Andre shrugged "I don't really care, sure he's been doing it a lot more recently, but if it makes him happy who am I to judge."

Tom's frown just deepened.

"You know that I'm not bringing this up just to be annoying, right?"

Andre shifted uncomfortably "He said something, didn't he?" He said with a sigh.

Tom kicked at a nearby rock.

"You could say that."

****

 _"What's up with you? You look like hell." Tom said when he walked into their office, Semir mumbled something_ along the lines of _a greeting without looking up, but Tom could see his partner's tired eyes from across the table._

 _"I'm_ fine _, long_ night _" Semir replied awfully_ plainly, _Tom looked him over curiously._

 _"Long_ night, huh _." He teased._

_But to his surprise, Semir looked even more miserable after that comment than he did before._

_"Yeah" he muttered and continued scribbling on the paper before him, which upon Tom's_ notice _didn't seem to be anything more than just that, scribbling._

_"Are you okay, Semir?" he asked, little bit of concern starting to gnaw at his mind._

_His partner nodded without sparing him a single glance and continued to scribble._

_"Did you have an argument with Andre again?" Tom tried carefully._

_Semir shook his head almost immediately, "No, no, we are okay." He promised, but the flash of pain didn't go over ignored._

_"You don't sound really sure of that." Tom said softly._

_His partner stopped his scribbling "I suppose I'm not." He admitted and put the pen down. "Do you think I'm too pushy?" He asked and finally looked at Tom, his gaze was uncertain, worried._

_"Depends what you mean, being stubborn is part of your character, that's how our cases get done." Tom said with a smile._

_Semir shook his head, but smiled a little._

_"No, I mean...I guess I get carried away when Andre's around, you know, around the office."_

_Tom shrugged "Well yeah, you are together, little bit of affection then and there never hurt anybody."_

_"I don't think Andre likes it." Semir said sadly._

_"That's not what it looks like from everyone else's point of view when you two start..."_

_"He hasn't slept at hom-" Semir stopped himself, "at my place for couple of days now, Tom"._

_Tom looked at him surprised._

_"What? Why?"_

_Semir shrugged and pushed the pen around on the table._

_"He says he's training at his gym, but I know he doesn't have any competitions coming up, he's been a bit distant for a while."_

_"Andre? Avoiding you?" Tom said in disbelief. Semir remained silent._

_"The guy's been glued to you practically from day one, he's probably got a reason for doing this." Tom stood up and walked over to Semir's table._

_Semir let out a resigned sigh "I don't know if I'm ready to hear that reason."_

_****_

Andre stared at the ground intently, aware of Tom's glare.

"You've been avoiding him for a while." Tom stated. "He thinks you want to leave him. Do you?"

Andre kicked at the dirt angrily.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course not! I just needed some time alone" He spat at the accusatory words.

"The only one being ridiculous here is you, because while you are off sulking, he starts thinking the worst and you've done nothing to reassure him!" Tom snapped and nodded towards the road. "Have you even seen how miserable he is for the past couple of days?"

Andre sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright listen, I didn't think this would happen, but no, at no point was I considering I would leave him, I seriously needed the time alone to think about...something."

"Something."

"Yes, something."

"What?"

Andre rolled his eyes. "Knowing you, if I tell you anything, you'll run straight to Semir and spill everything and that's the last thing I need right now, especially when it's been a pain to get this far."

"As long as you tell him yourself, I won't tell him anything, I'd rest easier if I didn't have to worry about my partner having a mental breakdown every day."

Andre frowned "It shouldn't have gotten this bad, I got way too carried away and..." he exhaled loudly, "you know where I was during those nights? At a church."

"A church? What there?" Tom raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"An awful lot of thinking, probably too much considering what you just told me." Andre dug through his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a ring that Tom recognized Andre had always around his neck, however when Andre opened his hand, besides the chained ring, was another plain gold ring.

Before Tom could ask, Andre picked up the unchained ring and raised it up so Tom could see it better "Had this one made after the one I got, they finished it quicker before I was done thinking so I've been carrying it around for a while."

Tom's eyes widened in realization.

"You were thinking about...." a huge grin spread across his face " **proposing** to Semir?"

Andre looked at him funny and shoved the ring back in his pocket as quickly as he pulled it out. Tom walked in a circle in utter disbelief.

"So he's thinking the worst, while you're here considering a proposal, I'm actually pretty damn speechless, I didn't think you would ever consider taking it that far with Semir." Tom laughed.

Andre rolled his eyes "Alright, keep it down you fairy godmother, it's just registered partnership and I still wasn't done, and it's gonna have to wait a bit if Semir's upset."

"Well, if you tell him, he sure as hell won't be anymore!" Tom snorted.

"No, and you don't say a word either or I'll tape your mouth shut Kranich," Andre warned.

Tom waved him off "Okay Romeo, do it your way, but at least give Semir some reassurance that all is good between you two, otherwise you're gonna have a hard time proposing later on."

Andre nodded with a knowing smile.

*****

Semir appeared thirty minutes later, he got out of the car and walked up to the freezing duo with apologetic expression "I'm sorry guys, I didn't expect there would be a line so it took a while. Did you find out anything?"

"Nothing interesting, come on let's go before I turn into a sculpture," Tom shook his head while a full body shiver ran through him and he rushed towards the car. He stopped when he heard a yelp and turned around to see Andre shoved his hands under Semir's jacket and very likely under his shirt.

"Ah, that's better," Andre sighed in relief.

"Jesus christ, you're freezing," Semir shuddered and reached for Andre's hands leeching off his heat, but his lover stubbornly pressed closer against him and Semir looked at him surprised at the sudden closeness.

Andre glanced down at him and planted a quick kiss on those still pleasantly warm lips "Well don't look at me like that little bird and let's get in the car before we both freeze out here."

Semir blinked and turned his head towards the car and back at Andre "Ah, right, yeah, come on." He finally pulled Andre's hands from underneath his shirt much to his lover's protest and jogged towards the car. Tom threw Andre a knowing smirk and Andre did his best to ignore it.

He warmed the cold metal in his pocket on the way back to the station. He debated about the "when" but when Semir looked at him with that adorable look of hopefulness, the question didn't seem that difficult anymore.


End file.
